Cheated Hearts
by persistentxwishes
Summary: ButchxButtercup. 17 years old, finding love and going through more than she can handle. One villain wants her power to help him achieve domination. Will she survive or be his slave? M for drug use and profanity. CHAPTER TEN!
1. I

_**A/N- So it's my first PPG fanfic. Enjoy!**_

_**FYI- Butch and Buttercup and all of their siblings are 17 or so. There may be OOC tendencies. **_

_**Diclaimer- Don't own PPG, nor do I own Yeah Yeah Yeah's song "Cheated Hearts" which this is titled, yet it's not a songfic.**_

**Cheated Hearts**

I'd fucked up again.

Typical.

Sitting on the window sill I turned to my bedroom to see the crack under my door dark. Everyone must've gone to bed, now that we had gotten seperate rooms, it made it a lot easier to go out on the weekends. Sighing I glided out the open window into the night.

The Professor got yet another call from Mrs. Peal, my History teacher,

"She's in danger of a failing grade Mr. Utonium...I'd really like to see progress..." The typical teacher bullshit that gets you nowhere fast.

Flying through the night I sped toward the school.

But that was typical, the little tough green Powerpuff growing up to be the irritable green Powerpuff that seems to fuck up every chance she gets. I looked at the grass peeking though my toes, the hair tucked behind my ears falling in my face. I looked up at our high school Townsville High, and chuckled. I hated it so.

I was no outcast, oh no. But just...there. I was tired of floating class to class, brainless, slapping on a grin and waving to friends/teammates/siblings. I wasn't happy, I was bored. Walking down the block I opened my bag and pulled out my pack of Marlboro Ultra Lights and brought one to my lips. Stopping halfway down the sidewalk I dropped my lighter. The clanking filled the air. Bending down I could hear someone walking in front of me and then stop. Laughter filled the air, and while I snatched up the lighter I sighed heavily, lighting it when I returned to a standing position. Dropping the lighter in my bag, my eyes finally met the stranger in front of me.

"Hey Buttercup, little late isn't it?"

Exhaling I tried to hide my blush, "I don't know Butch...you tell me?" Coming closer I noticed he too had a cigarette dangling from his lips. Taking one final puff he tossed it to his feet and put it out. Then he flashed that trademark Rowdyruff grin of his and my legs felt like jello. _"Stop it, he's nothing but shit Buttercup, you know this now grow up!"_ I couldn't help but think about the day right then.

_Flashback to that day._

I woke up, irritated that I could no longer be in my oh-so wonderful sleep. As usual. Bitched at Bubbles for hogging the bathroon to straighten her hair. As usual. Got a lecture from Blossom on how I should _carpè diem_ and try the best I can to make my D's dissapear. As usual. Now if you can't tell by now, I get this shit everyday. Rolling off my bed I hopped into the shower downstairs and washed my hair which reeked of pot and cigarette from my night of "reflection" beforehand. All I could think was, thank god it's Friday.

Staring into the fogged mirror I decide my look for the day.

Blowdry hair, sleek and shine, style as wanted.

Now just because I strived on being a badass on the battlefield doesn't mean I should carry it through the toughest years of my life thus far, high school. That I attempted freshman year, the results lead to depression and perscriptions for Zoloft. So I tossed the baggy clothes, the chains, the darker than dark make-up. And went for something a tad more clichè.

Slipping on a bra to hold up my C cup "problem", I put on a white camisol and slipped on a pale green low-cut tunic that had forest green apple pattern on it. Putting on a white beaded necklace and then a longer green necklace I slipped on my jeans. It was way too early, why did I always take the shortest amount of time? I decided today I would actually wear make-up so I put on eyeliner and some mascara. I hate make-up, even in my early years I hated it. Now in my Junior year I was still in pain.

Strolling down the stairs I got the usual squeal from Bubbles, "Oh my GOD Buttercup! That is the CUTEST outfit! Thank GOD you ditched those old clothes...yadda...boys...yadda...puppies..."

Get the drift? Grabbing my lunch money off the counter I said my goodbye to the Professor and grabbed my keys. That was the normalcy that I called for, I didn't want to fly to school everyday anymore, I demanded a vehicle. So the Professor gave in when I got a job, which I didn't keep mind you. Bubbles and Blossom aren't allowed in my car, ever. Only when it's important, other than that they can fly their asses everywhere. Hey, I saved up for the car, I get to make the rules. Hopping in my car I rambled off some "morning tutoring" lie to the Professor and sped off to go have some "relaxation" before school.

Sitting in the backlot, nobody was around and I lit up letting the smoke slowly billow out of my window. It's 6:50 and I'm not myself anymore, it makes me easier to act like I am truly happy to be here. I toss the stuff in my middle compartment and literally hose myself in Bath and Bodyworks spray. After I open the door I see Bubbles and Blossom, on time as usual. And they see me, gaping, as usual. I wander the lot for a bit to get rid of the scent of freshly smoked weed combined with Sweet Pea. I walk in a haze into the school. The typical path, I see Kim with Rich and she's excited about something. I nod my head and laugh with her; I find everything funny. I don't have any idea what she talked about. I saunter down to my locker and see those eyes burning into mine. That emerald green, the high's intensifying. I get to my locker and I smell him, Axe: Touch combined with the scent of his morning filterless. Timeless, and It only made me want him more.

"So, clambaking again?" I look at him, do I look high? He laughs when he see my eyes.

"I remember when you were akward little Buttercup. Grumpy, slightly dykey, and oh-so tough." My jaw dropped and I hit him in the chest, hopefully leaving a lovely five-star for later.

"Asshole." I grab my World Lit book and slam the teal locker.

He stares at me, "But I like that you've only changed in school, and not when you kick ass." I roll my eyes and turn to walk away. He tries to say something but is interrupted by the bell. I turn back to see him still standing there.

"Is there something you need Butchie?"

He grins and says, "Nope, I'm good for the day." He looks in my eyes and turns around nonchalantly.

That son of a bitch, why does he have to act like he's so hot? I smile, god, why do I think about him? For the rest of the day I was in a fog, seeing Butch give me looks and stare at me in the halls. I knew he was watching, I was longing, longing for him. That afternoon after detention I slid into my car sighing, he had gone home and I had homework for the weekend. Popping in my Bright Eys CD I tuned to "Poison Oak" and lit a cigarette; this day needed to end. After lingering in the second-hand for a few moments I drove home, to another boring, Blossom-filled evening.

Bubbles always went to a party, got fucked up, and passed out beside my bedroom window every night. I was her savior always dragging her up to my window where she would puke and I would have to clean her up and place her in bed. She always came to me, I don't get why. I'm not her biggest fan, I guess she thinks I'm better to talk to than Blossom, which is true. I remember when she thought she was pregnant, when I knew very well that she hadn't even had sex yet. What an attention whore. I would tell Butch these stories, and we would laugh and smoke weed in his car by the river. We were best friends, and it killed me. It didn't suprise me that I had seen him tonight.

Butch looks at me again and pulls out his pack and lights up yet another cig. We're sitting on the curb now, and haven't said a word to eachother for the past ten minutes.

He turns to me, "Why haven't you been with anyone since John left?" John. My ex flame when I was 13, what an asshole. He moved to Citysville and we never spoke again, I never liked him anyway. What a random thing to bring up.

Butch looked at me and I gave him a look back. I remember that year, we gave subtle hints. He must've known how I felt.

I remember when he and his brothers returned again when we were 11. They were cocky, but willing to compromise their evil power to be good. Butch always gave me a hard time, and me being the little badass I had to snipe back. One day I was talking to the girls when he walked up, kissed me and walked away. I was left in shock and fake anger. He went to Brick and got money, and looked back grinning. I saw in his eyes though, that he had liked it. I wouldn't dare say, that I liked it too. From then on the glimpses, the secret stares, never lead onto anything more, so I was left feeling love for someone I figured would never love me back.

_"What an asshole." _

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Looking at the filter of my cigarette. He nodded like he knew everything. I flicked my cigarette into the street and watched it go out. Butch began to grind his into the ground. I stood up and so did he, and all we could do was look at each other. He took a step closer to me, I could smell his tobacco breath.

"Butch..." I was stopped suddenly by his lips against mine.

My eye closed and I kissed him back. Then they shot open and I shoved him away my mouth slightly ajar with a look of confusion. He placed a hand on my cheek and began to stroke it. My mouth closed and I stared at him. Moving in closer I felt his other hand pull me towards him. I placed my hands around his neck and we were forehead-to-forehead. I lunged at his lips and we held each other close. This wasn't your average tacky swapping spit make-out, this was kissing, expressing emotion through an action. I stopped him and he took my hand.

"Buttercup..." he cleared his throat and looked down, searching for words.

"It's...ah...it's hard to be in love with someone for so long, and not be allowed to."

I looked at him quizically.

"Brick and Boomer, they...they wouldn't understand...and I thought you just...wanted to be friends."

I chuckled and kissed him lightly, "I love to fuck with you, and kick your ass, but for the longest time...I've just wanted you."

He smiled and chuckled.

Looking at his watch he hung his head back, "Fuck, it's 3:38. I gotta go before I get caught by them."

He gave me a long kiss and held my hand tight before speeding off leaving an emerald trail, and me, behind him. My hand still remained in its position. I smiled to myself, he felt the same way. I picked up my tossed bag and looked at the moon. walking towards my street I lifted off the ground and landed on my window sill moments later.

Crawling in, no one was awake. I changed into my PJ's and turned on my TV quietly. Shuffling could be heard from outside. Then giggling and shushes to keep quiet. Rolling my eyes I got out of bed; there she was in her drunken glory being held up by Marie and Tory. I glided down, scooped up Bubbles said goodnight...er good morning to the girls and went back up to place her in bed.

**Fucking routine.**

Screwing up.

Getting high.

But it was the weekend and now that Butch was there the winds had changed.

Tomorrow, it wouldn't be routine anymore.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. _**

**_ Feedback encouraged...one-shot or no?_**

**_I don't know if I should continue or not. _**


	2. II

_**A/N- So I was told to continue. This may be a biggie depending on the amount of reviews I get. I never get very amny reviews and that saddens me slightly. Meh. So here's chapter two, not as long as chapter one, but long enough. **_

"Where did you go last night?"

Blossom.

My eyes shot open to find her with her hands on her hips looming over my bed. I turned to see my clock which read 9:45 am. Groaning I turned back over.

"Go away Bloss. I'm really tired." I said covering myself with my down comforter.

Pulling it back, she wasn't too happy. Who was she to tell me what I could and couldn't do we were the same damn age. Getting up on my elbows I shot her a look showing that I was clearly ticked off. She sighed and dropped the covers.

"Bubbles is hungover...again."

I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't the one who has to get up and drag her into bed at four am."

She smirked, "Not like it matters, you were awake anyway."

She held up my bag and began to shuffle through it pulling out my pack of cigarettes.

"Smoking Buttercup?"

I scoffed, "Oh SPARE ME queenie, you know god damn well that I smoke."

She looked at the back with contempt and threw them at me. "That's no the point, you need to stop this Buttercup, stop playing and grow up!"

I shoved her off my bed, "You shut up! You don't understand! I'm grown, I'm sick of everyone telling me how I feel! I know how I feel! No one gets it I'm bored, I want something new. Why don't you understand the way Bu-- I mean...nevermind."

She raised an eyebrow. "Bu--?"  
Her mouth slowly began to open, "You were with Butch last night? Doing what?"

I shrugged off her questions, she didn't need to know a damn thing about Butch and I. All I knew was, I needed to see him today, bad.

"I never said I was with Butch. I needed to clear my head, have a smoke."  
She stared at me, "What, no pot this time?"

My eyes widened, "That's it!"

I punched her in the face and she stumbled to the floor. Blood trickled down the side of her lip and she wiped it. She lunged up and pulled at my hair while I was flailing beneath her.

"Bitch get off me!" I kneed her in the gut and she got winded.

The Professor then stormed in pulling us apart. "WOAH! Girls what is this about?"

Blossom got free of his grip and pointed at me shaking, "She needs to sort her life out! I'm tired of her fucking up our family Professor! She is a disgrace!"

She stormed out still holding her stomach and I hung my head. A disgrace...whatever. I already knew it. Unsure of what to say, how to punish or somfort for that matter, the Professor walked out. I stood there. I rubbed my head and a tear slid down my cheek. I collapsed to the floor holding my head, compressing the sobs.

That whole day I sat on my windowsill, door locked, Yeah Yeah Yeahs blasting. I rolled another joint and smoked away, I didn't care who saw. Maybe it would kill me. After a second joint I fell into a drug-induced sleep. Waking up sore from sitting on my rounded, wide, very uncomfortable windowsill I sighed. I glanced at the clock it was 11:45 at night, I had slept for so long. I took some candles and lit them. I gazed into the sky sighing, I hadn't seen Butch all day. Townsville was quiet; no had had wanted to destroy it. For once. Him was always messing things up lately, he wanted control, he was pure evil and he monologued everytime we encountered him. "I am evil, I am yadda yadda yadda. You can't defeat me...blahblah." Yet we always seemed to do so. Leaning back I closed my eyes and felt the wind pass quickly by me.

Shooting up there he was, sitting next to me lighting up, "Lovely night isn't it?"

I grinned and looked up again. "Gorgeous."

He scooted near me and leaned in, "God I missed you."

Before I had a chance to speak, we were engulfed in each other. He began to go up my shirt and gently kissed my neck when I stopped him.

"Blossom called me basically worthless today."

He stopped and looked at me, "You're not worthless, you're beautiful. Blossom is a stuck-up bitch whoi wishes she was as hot as you."  
He kissed me and flicked away his cigarette.  
"I can't stay, tonight the boys are making me go to some gay party. I'll miss you." He kissed me hard and flew off.

I hated to see him go.  
Watching him fly away I could still feel his warmth still on my lips.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door, 'Buttercup? Please open up I need to talk to you."

Bubbles.

Getting up I answered the door with a decent face plastered on.

"Yeah what's up?" She looked upset, not like "OMG MY NAIL!" Upset. Like she just saw someone she loved die upset. I flipped on a light and we took a seat on my couch. "What's up?" I said folding my arms nonchalantly.

She began to wring her hands, "Last night...I had this dream..." She took a stammering breath and continued, "We were fighting a monster in the subway and...I don't know it ws so...bizarre...It was vines...or tentacles...or both I don't know all I know is it came out of nowhere. It slammed a tentacle/vine/whatever down out of nowhere and sharp pieces of concrete flew up. We were just standing there, we didn't see it coming. Anyway...you turned and a piece impaled you in your right shoulder." I raised an eyebrow. "Buttercup I'm not done! You fell back winded and the pain was blinding you just knelt forward, blood trickled down your arm and you leaned against the wall saying it was okay and you told us to get it. You sat there and when I...when I..." she looked up and tried not to cry, "When I turned around...your head was hanging limp and your arm fell, you were gone... Blossom was fighting hard and the monster suddenly retreated once you had...died. Blossom was stunned and saw what I had. She was hysterical and wouldn't stop sobbing, holding your life-less corpse tight. She kept saying, 'Get Butch, Get Butch.' and that was when I woke up...It felt so real..."

I stared at her...not sure what to think. I had died in Bubbles dream, and she knew about Butch...I hadn't told a soul.

"Bubbles, it's just a dream. It's not real."

She gave me a look, "Buttercup you know damn well they've come true before. Just like you and Blossom can talk in your heads sometimes." I got up from the bed, "This is fucking ridiculous, and I'm too out of it to comprehend anything...out!"

I pointed to the door as Bubbles began to retort, "Buttercup! Please hear me out!" I pointed, getting angrier.

She sighed and walked out of my room slamming the door behind her. I shook my head, tapping the sides, this was a bad high...I just imagined her telling me right? Yeah...I kept reassuring myself until I dozed off happy.

_**A/N- There you go, now run along now and review. **_


	3. III

_**A/N- Chapter 3 people! REVIEW. Chapter 4 is done, but needs a re-read because it was done fairly quickly. Alas the lack of reviews may call for a longer wait time on chapter 4. **_

My alarm clock buzzed violently on the nightstand next to me, it was already Monday. After yet again going through my daily routine I was stopped suddenly in the hall by the bitch in red hair, she looked sympathetic. Looking into the picture frame next to me pretending to "adjust my hair" Blossom approached delicately.

"Buttercup...?"

I kept on primping and after seconds of silence finally dropped my hands and turned to face her, "Something you want sissy?"

Smirking at her I could see the apologetic look on her face, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said, really sorry. You know I love you and Bubbles and I only want whats best."  
There she was being mother again, I hated when she pulled this mommy shit.

"Yeah...whatever, not like I'm not used to it." I sighed and turned to her looking down.

She got closer and embraced me in a hug which I akwardly accepted, then Blossom said something completely unexpected, "Lets just not go to school today. Just a girls day downtown, you me and Bubs!"

Trying to stifle the laughter I couldn't help but giggle, "You're kidding right? You're serious"

She gave me a look, "C'mon we'll take the subway, normal day okay? No flying, no powers, fuck that!"

She linked arms with me and we got Bubbles and "left for school" after waving to the Professor. Walking down the sidewalk I thought about Butch, I had to tell him where I was, he would be dissapointed.

"Hey uhm...can we stop at school for a second?"

The girls looked at each toher and looked back at me. They decided not to ask and just come along anyway, Bubbles was busy texting gossip through her cellphone to notice and/or care.So we decided to fly to school, and that was it it was faster to get around. The girls were skeptic so they stayed back, I grabbed Butch as he was walking in and he decided to kiss me in front of everyone now that his brothers were out of site.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?"

I told him about the day and he was dissapointed, but happy the girls and I had decided to get along for the day. After kissing me again I ran over to the girls. Bubbles was on her phone, distracted and Blossom was gaping at me, "You...you're with Butch?"

I began to walk away from her when she ran in front of me, "Buttercup...why can't you tell me anything?"

Pushing her aside I kept walking, "C'mon, we'll miss the subway..." Blossom got the hint and decided not to ask...she knew enough.

Lighting up a cigarette while walking Blossom began to babble about where we were to go.

"Just go with it, we'll eat, shop, just have girl fun mkay?"

Girl fun. Yippee. No matter how much I liked clothes I sitll hated girl fun. But I guess since she was trying, I might as well go along with it. Stepping down the steps we couldn't help but notice no one was in the station; it was bizarre. Bubbles was still talking away on her cell and we stepped up to the edge of the tracks looking down the tunnel.

"Not for awhile, shit...I told you we would miss it." Blossom folded her arms clearly disgruntled.

Flicking my cigarette into the tunnel you could hear the subway rumbling forward. Getting fed up with the echo of endless girl chatter I began to grind my teeth in irritation.

Turning to Bubbles I yelled at her, "Bubbles get off the damn phone would you please! Those aren't only your minutes you know, we share them! Next time you're pay-"

The rumbling became ear splitting and the tunnel began to shake. Looking down the tunnel I saw nothing, just darkness. Everything was slow and I turned around to face Blossom, she was yelling and pointing. She flew up and I was confused, what was going on? Then I saw what she was pointing at seconds too late. It was right then when I remembered Bubbles' dream...just as the concrete shard ripped through my shoulder.

Stumbling back the pain was surging through my entire body, my knees went and I felt dizzy. I couldn't believe what had just happened. The blood had begun to flow ridiculously now, and a pool was being made on the ground. The concrete piece had gone through my shoulder and remained there. Bubbles had dropped her cellphone and flew up to help Blossom. A dark, twisted figure ripped up the concrete, slamming it's massive vines into the concrete. All we could see were vines flailing, it was like nothing we'd seen before. The jagged, sharp piece of concrete had flown up from one of the creatures vines slamming onto the platform hurtling towards me. I stood there, fingers shaking and I tried to wiggle them. When I knelt to the ground the hair behind my ears had fallen forward...all you could see was the tears roll down my nose. I looked up panting back the tears, choking back the pain as my left hand felt the concrete. It was now covered in blood, and my entire right side was sticky with it. Blossom had began to fight back harder.

Bubbles flew down and knelt next to me, "Buttercup! Oh my god...oh my god...how didn't I...I'm sorry!"

I looked at the blood not trickling down my fingers, it wouldn't stop.

"Go Bubbles..." I said weakly, not even looking up.

She shook her head, "No!"

I looked up at her, my eyes filling with tears from the pain and utter amazement.

"Go please, help Blossom, I'll be fine, really. Your dream won't come true, not today."

The blood kept on coming, and I got up still holding the wound with my left hand. My vision was going, I was going to die. I stumbled towards the wall, trying to grab on, pawing like a lost kitten. I slipped and gave in to the blood loss. I slid down the wall leaving a bloody trail. Leaning my head back against the wall I closed my eyes and opened them, trying to focus. Why today? Why when I was finally happy did I have to die? Choking back tears and the pain, I lifted my hand from the bloody concrete. My left hand was now sticky with blood and the searing pain from my right shoulder began to numb. I suddenly felt euphoric, I could fight now, I could help. I put my arm back on the concrete, but it fell thereafter. My breathing became shallow and weak and I took in a gasp of air. I didn't breathe anymore, it was utter silence in my ears. My head fell and I felt nothing anymore. The pain was gone, and so was I.

**POV- Blossom**

I didn't know what I was fighting, or how to fight it. All I know was, I had to fight it. It had injured Buttercup, and I wouldn't let it live. Before it raised up another vine it stopped midway and paused. It began to pull back to where it came from. Smiling I thought I had suceeded. I turned to see Bubbles facing the wall where I could make out Buttercup sitting.

"Buttercup? BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles was frantic, sounding like the worst had happened.

She flew down, and I slowly flew towards Buttercup. She was okay, she was a trooper...always. Her arm gracefully fell to her leg, and her head slowly hung limp. She took in a shuddering gasp and stopped breathing altogether, not taking another breath. I stopped flying and my mouth slowly began to open...no she wasn't...she couldn't be. Shoving Bubbles out of the way I dashed to Buttercup's side, kneeling in a pool of her blood. I lifted my hand to touch the jutting conrete. Delicately I touched its rough surface and brought my hand back quickly. My chin was wobbling. She wasn't dead...no.

"Buttercup...please c'mon cut the shit...you're the strong one..." I tapped her slightly, her head rocking after every touch.

"Seriously...not funny...wake up..." a tear escaped my eye and I angrily wiped it away. I

gently went for her arm and lifted it, it was limp, lifeless. I felt nothing, no pulse.

I began to tweak. "No...no...NO...NO...NO..." Grabbing my head I began to shake.

I grabbed her shoulders and held her close. I was sobbing now, wailing so that everyone in Townsville could hear me. My sister...my friend...was dead. She couldn't be, never...not now. Bubbles was an echo in my ears. I couldn't hear her over my sobs.

"Blossom...tunnel...collapse." I turned to her tears still flowing.

"Bubbles, you need to get Butch!" She gave me a stunned look, like I've said it to her before, "JUST GO GET BUTCH I'LL GET HER OUT!"

I was angry, I had never screamed at anyone like that before...not even Buttercup. She dashed away quickly, her blue trail barely visible in the speed. I could hear sirens in the distance. Lifting up a now lifeless Buttercup, her head and legs hung limp from my arms. Flying out of the collapsing subway station I flew into an alleyway. Laying her gently on the ground I held her head in my lap. Looking down at her I saw her lifeless eyes staring up at me. I looked away closing my eyes. Turning back to her I closed them delicately as a tear hit her cheek.

_**A/N- Bam. Chapter 3. Meh I'm losing hope that this story will bring in reviews. Lack of reviews longer time you have to wait for another chapter...or no more story at all. :( So review! **_


	4. IV

_**A/N- I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK. Yes I'm back with a brand new update for you fine people with a re-write of chapter four. Why? Because my computer is fucked up, and I had no choice but to write an entirely new chapter for you all to enjoy! So Sit back and relax chapter four of "Cheated Hearts" is up!**_

_POV- Butch_

The day didn't feel the same without her there, her touch I felt it still and I wanted more. I'd always been in love with her, denying it for so long I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was glad we finally connected; it wasn't a struggle either, which made everything seem to work out for the best. At my locker I was late again, it was third period and I was half-way across the damn school. _Shit, I'll never get there on time at this rate_. I slammed my locker and turned to bolt when I was hit with a feeling of dread. I gripped my chest, my heart was pounding and my breathing quickened. My emotions ran wild, like I just saw my childhood dog get run over. Collapsing to my knees, I began to breathe normally again. What the hell just happened? Hanging my head tiny tufts of hair hung in front of my face, I heard the sound of footsteps they were coming right at me. I threw up my head to see, it was Bubbles, her blonde hair crazy, stuck to her tear soaked face.

"Butch! Oh my god…" She began to break down and collapsed to her knees.

I lifted her shoulders, "Bubbles, calm down what's the matter? I thought you guys were playing hooky in town today?"

She turned her blue eyes to mine. They saw horrible things, deciding on instinct I didn't ask I just ran for the exit, not even waiting for Bubbles.

She screamed after me, "Butch! Wait! They're in the alley next to the subway station off of Maple Ave.!"

_They're? _Who are they? Buttercup? Blossom? I feared the worst, but I also expected this as some sort of trick. Buttercup wouldn't deceive me? Maybe a romantic gesture perhaps, her standing there crying, she needs me, wants me. Blossom would look on in disgust shaking her head, wondering how this could've happened without her knowing. Thoughts raced in my head, I slammed through the front doors and flew off as fast as I could.

I headed toward the alley Bubbles said "they" would be in. I landed at the station and gasped at the sight, it was collapsed in, and smoke was rising from it. I heard sirens in the distance, they would've expected back up from the Powerpuff Girls no doubt. I heard sobs coming from the alley next to it, there "they" would most likely be. I ran over and peered down, stopped in my tracks.

Blossom sat against the wall of the alley, dirty and disheveled. Buttercup was lying lifeless in her arms.

Hanging her head over Buttercup Blossom sobbed and hugged her, she couldn't stop, Buttercup…please wake up…this isn't funny…"

I walked forward, slowly, and then stopped. Blossom gasped and looked up, mascara was running down her cheeks and she was jaded from crying so much. I looked at Buttercup, I could now see that she had a large shard of concrete jutting from her shoulder. She didn't breathe, she didn't move. I shook my head and felt tears roll down my face. My god…she was dead.

"What the hell…did you do?" I turned to Blossom, I was incorrect to place blame at a time like this.

She shook her head and began to sob again, "I don't know what happened…sh-she…oh my god!"

She sobbed into Buttercup again and choked out the entire story; I knelt next to her and listened to every painful detail. How Buttercup was merely standing there and was hit by the concrete. How she bled to death, and there was nothing that they could've done. Tears fell from my face, I wiped them furiously, and trying to show no emotion…I felt weak. I looked at Buttercup, she looked so peaceful, but I wouldn't have it, couldn't have it. I gently grabbed her as Blossom looked at me confused and unsure of what to do. I stood holding Buttercup in my arms, feeling the concrete jut out against my skin. I looked up choking back sobs…everything would be okay.

"Butch…what are you doing?" Blossom stood up, hands clasped together, she held them to her closely.

"There's someone who can make this right, no matter how wrong he is…" I quietly said to myself looking down at Buttercup. "We'll fix you…I promise…" I placed a kiss on her cold lips and Blossom cried silently.

"What are you talking about? Who? She's dead Butch! She's not coming back!" Blossom sobbed, bringing her hands to her face, furiously wiping away the tears.

_Not for long_. I would bring her back, and find the fucker that did this to her.

_**A/N- So how about that fluff? Couldn't you feel it? Hmm? Hmm? Well anyhoo this is all leading up to some very important events in chapter five. Be prepared it's gonna be great. And just for you here's a very vague description!**_

**Coming Soon in "Cheated Hearts"**

**Butch wants nothing more than to have his love back, but at what cost? Can Blossom accept her failures as a leader and come through to support her sister after such a traumatic event? Is Bubbles going to stop acting like a moron for the sake of her family? Will Buttercup come back? AND WILL SHE BE THE SAME?**

**Find out all this and more on the next chapter of "Cheated Hearts"!**


	5. V

**_A/N- I told you I would never leave you my dear, sweet readers. Your reviews/death threats have brought me back! Feel damn special. Now as you know my old chapter five is dead and that's why I've taken so long…there are three reasons actually: computer being a bastard, school, and watching retarded amounts of "Bleach" lately (it's quite time consuming I assure you). Enough of my silly banter onto chapter five!_**

* * *

_POV- Butch_

That horrible feeling…I felt it in the school beforehand. I knew she was dead before I arrived, but I refused to believe it. Now she was in my arms, cold, dead. It took everything in me to not breakdown and sob.

_You're a man Butch, you don't sob over silly things like dead loved ones._

I hated myself for thinking it, what would she say? She'd be ashamed, and nothing was worse than letting her down. Now I was speeding towards familiarity and horror, the one place I never wanted to return to. But as far as I was concerned, he owed me…big time. I flew lower and lower, through the closest, "secret" entrance I could find. He'd changed the layout of his "lair" again, if that's what you'd call it. I'd call it a messed up place for him to think, he never plotted there. The only thing he'd fully thought out and carried out in his "home" was our re-birth. The snaking hallways lead only to one room, his.

I stopped at the entrance, how did he not notice my arrival? I came in so quick, so abrupt. I kicked open the doors, and stepped into the wide space, classical music came pouring out, someone was being dreary…sheesh. Student film clips still played on the walls, floor, and ceiling, it was a space, nothing was set in stone. I floated in and the doors slammed shut, I spun around and the music stopped. High heels clanked on a walkway being formed, and I heard that familiar giggle.

"Oh Butchie, have a gift for me?"

I watched as the walkway formed in front of him, a sly grin formed on his lips.

"What are you talking about Him?"

He stopped and looked up at me gasping, like he just received the biggest surprise.

"Tell me you don't notice the dead Powerpuff in your arms Butch! This is the best gift a son can give his father!"

I held her close, "I'm not your son, and you were never my father. Yes…I do notice the dead girl in my arms…" I couldn't stop one lonely tear from rolling down my cheek. _Shit_. This would look bad.

Him took a step back, eyeing me in disgust and fascination, "You…you love her…how could you love something like that?!"

I looked up at him, my eyes showing hate and anger, "You're going to fix her."

He stood rigidly, "Why on earth would I do that for you Butch? I hate those girls…"

I placed Buttercup on a couch floating by and flew up to Him, "You owe me you son of a bitch…you fucking left us out in the cold, threw us away!"

In the years we had fought Him, not once did he ever win. Some way, some how he always lost to the girls, and with the help of my brothers and I. When he brought us back, he lost then too! He was worthless, but also pure evil. He could do anything he wanted; he was going to bring Buttercup back from the dead. It was because of the fact that he was a heinous monster that I knew he was capable of doing so.

Looking straight at me he shoved me back, "What makes you think I can bring back a dead girl in the first place?"

Scoffing I leaned in, "Don't make me laugh, you brought us back, you can bring her back just as easily."

Sighing, it was clear that Him had gotten old and weary of our antics. Raising a claw he summoned a padded table with restraints in front of us, "Get the girl…"

I scanned the table suspiciously, what was he going to do to her? Turning back to the couch I stopped, Buttercup was laying so peacefully, he skin was milky white now, and her face was calm. I carefully picked her up and turned back to Him.

He motioned with a claw, "Place her on the table…oh and put those restraints on her hands and feet.

I placed her on the table, "What? Why? What's going to happen?"

"Don't ask questions boy, just do it!"

I grabbed took each arm and leg and fastened the crude restraints around her cold limbs. This seemed utterly disturbing, but I felt it was better not to ask.

"You seem curious, so I'll just tell you," Him began to nonchalantly explain what the restraints were for.

"That," he said pointing at the jutting concrete which had moved from Buttercup's placement on the table, "Must have hurt like a mother fucker when it hit, how do you think it will feel coming awake from naptime with no painkillers?"

Ouch.

"Yep, and she'll scream and flail, but you have to let me work…got it?"

I took a step back as he waved his claws over Buttercups lifeless form, his eyes were closed now and he was mumbling incoherent spells. Her body began to glow, and a quiet heartbeat began to fill my ears. He waved faster, and the heartbeat got louder, quicker. The white skin adorning her began to regain color, her eyes shot around beneath closed lids. My eyes widened as she gasped and her eyes shot open, her mouth remained open and the heartbeat was deafening. She looked frantically over at me, then back at Him. He remained focused, concluding the "ceremony" taking place. She tried to pull free and began to shriek, she was frightened, I hated seeing her this way. I put a hand on my mouth, she was alive.

Him stopped and Buttercup continued to flail and scream about, blood was pouring from her wound and we just stood there…watching her. Snapping out of it I approached the bed, she was incoherent and sobbing.

Him flung his claw out stopping me, "Just wait boy…"

Her eyes were locked on mine and I shook my head frantically, "She's going to die again I have to fucking stop her!"

He took his claws and held her down, he bound feet still kicking, she obviously had no idea what was going on. Holding her down, he reached for the concrete and ripped it from her shoulder. I've never heard someone scream so loud.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled as I watched her squirm and flail more.

"WAIT!" he pointed again, flinging the jagged concrete aside.

He held her down as she screamed and sobbed, she stopped and struggled weakly now, the blood was letting up as Him held her, his claw glowing over the wound…he was healing her.

She began to hyperventilate and turned towards me, "Butch…"

Her eyes rolled back, and she was out. I stepped closer, "Is she dead?!"

He finished and let go of her, there was a crude scar showing on Buttercups shoulder now.

Sighing he turned to me, "No, she passed out…most likely from the pain and/or or shock…my job's done Butch, she'll be weary…now get out of my sight before I consider killing both of you."

Turning on a newly formed path he walked away casually into the space. Buttercup was breathing solemnly now; all that remained on her shoulder was dried blood and a jagged hole. I approached her gently; touching her soft face with my hand…my god…I had lost my one love and gotten her back in the same day. Picking her up, I glided out of the space, her warmth fresh against my skin. Flying through the night I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

This was too much.

* * *

_**A/N- Well? Was it worth the wait? Hmm? Anyhoo you need to review people c'mon that motivates me to write!  
**_

* * *

**Next time on "Cheated Hearts"**

**Buttercup is alive, and when Butch brings her home, will she be the same Buttercup she was before the accident? Is this the last we'll see of Him? Why is Blossom being emotional all of a sudden? WHY IS BUBBLES BEING RESPONSIBLE?!**

_All these questions answered and more on the next chapter of "Cheated Hearts"!_


	6. VI

_**A/N- Wow...it's been awhile hasn't it? Well here's fabulous chapter 6 of "Cheated Hearts". Now, the page views and reviews were not what I had hoped for chapter 5, but I need to keep this sucker going for those of you who have been reading! Now I'm serious when I say that chapter 7 will be coming SOON, and not like a few weeks or months, a few DAYS. That's right, now be good children and review!**_

* * *

_**Blossom POV-**_

He flew away.

He flew away.

FUCK.

Just **what** was he thinking, why did he think he could do the impossible and bring her back? Buttercup, she was dead, I watched her die. Even when Bubbles put a consoling hand on my shoulder, I couldn't stop crying. My vision would blur over and over, and my eyes stung. My sister, one third of my whole life...was dead? No...god...

If you had told me that Buttercup Utonium would be struck down by a piece of concrete in some freak accident, I would've laughed until my sides hurt. Because something like that would never happen, because something like that wouldn't strike her down...ever. I buried my face in my hands once more, I smelled the metallic scent of blood and jerked up. My hands, they were sticky with blood, her blood. Bubbles was still squatting next to me, her head was buried in the crook of my neck.

"C'mon Blossom," she croaked weakly, her voice barely audible.

I looked over to her, and shoved her away in frustration. Her red face looked up at me, eyes reflecting the same pain I felt. Why did she hold such composure? Why her? She was the fucking ditz, the spaz, the worthless one!

"Don't tell me to 'c'mon' Bubbles!" I shouted, pointing a shaky finger at her.

I stood from where I was sitting and looked at the cracked asphalt below me, why was I losing my cool? She got up and grabbed my shoulders, I turned my face to avoid her gaze. In my peripheral vision I saw her eyes narrow into irritated slits and her mouth slowly open as if to say something. Gently her hands fell to her sides, and she backed up.

"What kind of 'leader' are you? Are you going to wallow in this alley forever, or are you going to follow me home and wait for Butch to return?" She was facing the exit now, her head hung low, her hands in uncharacteristic fists of anguish.

"Bubbles, I-" I began to squeak out before the gust of wind indicating that she had flown off had hit me.

I'd follow then, because I was the leader...why did I feel like I had failed?

**_Bubbles POV-_**

I know she wouldn't want us to wallow, what the hell was Blossom thinking? Why did I have to be the rational one? I know that I may not have been Buttercup's number one person to talk to, but I was a hell of a lot better than talking to Blossom about anything. Butch would pull through, I knew he would. I don't know why, but I felt confident that he could bring her back. Through some miracle, if he did...I knew that things had to change.

I needed to stop being stupid, drunk...an embarrassment. Blossom never vocalized it, but that was how she felt and I knew it too. Anyone that didn't fit into Blossom's vision of perfection was an embarrassment...she made me sick sometimes. But, when I saw her broken in that alleyway, I knew that someone had to step up, because she had finally felt failure. Ten bucks says she blames herself...how typical of her. Of course, she's the "leader", she should have to protect those who are "below" her. It was nobody's fault that Buttercup had died, only that...that...that _thing_, that had attacked us.

I saw our house come into view on the horizon, and I knew that Butch would come there first. He wouldn't go back to that alleyway, it was already painful enough. So I began to slow down upon reaching Buttercup's window at the side of the house. Stepping onto the large windowsill, I felt a breeze next to me, and I saw the Blossom had finally gotten the willpower to follow me back. I stepped in first, and she crouched down on the sill, tears still falling down her cheeks.

So, for the next two hours, we sat in the dim light of Buttercup's various candles she had about her room. I'd lit them, so it wasn't too light, but it wasn't took dark in the setting sun. It felt like days had passed, but really it had been hours. Blossom was laying in the windowsill, looking out at the horizon, and I sat in a lounge chair. Neither of us had said anything since the alleyway, maybe there was nothing we could say. All we could do was wait, and with that thought I dozed off in the quiet serenity of Buttercup's room.

"Bubbles...Bubbles wake up!" I was being shaken...a dream? That's what it all was wasn't it?

But no, I awoke to Butch, a bloody Butch. My eyes darted around the room, the various shades of green were now visible in the light of Buttercup's randomly placed lamps. I looked into the frantic eyes of the Rowdyruff that had shaken me moments before, he looked relieved and worn.

"She's alive Bubbles...I told you I'd make things better again..." his voice was shaky as he told me.

Hanging his head between the arms that still gripped my shoulders, he fell to his knees. Gazing past his crumpled form I saw Buttercup's lying form breathing calmly on her bed. My mouth hung open, oh my god...she was...alive.

It didn't take Blossom long to shoot awake and dash over to Buttercup's side. Her hands shot up to her face, and she began to cry again. This time, and I'm sure of it, was from happiness. She looked over to Butch who, by now, had gotten up and stood next to Blossom solemnly.

"You need to let her rest, and from the looks of it, so do you..." he said quietly, not wanting to wake Buttercup.

He said nothing as he walked over to the window and took off. I stood from where I had been sitting and looked out the window, watching the flash of dark green fade into the night. I looked over at Buttercup, and saw that her wound had been healed, and that the notorious concrete was now gone. I walked over to her, and leaned to see her now injury-free shoulder. The hole in her top was still there, and the blood was still splattered onto her skin and clothes, but the offensive wound was gone. I turned to Blossom to ask her to take a look, but she was fast asleep, gripping Buttercup's hand. Sighing, I decided not to dwell on it, and would ask Butch tomorrow about this whole situation.

How did he make someone who was dead...alive again?

* * *

_**A/N- Now, I'm fully aware that Bubbles is OOC, whatever...it's my story and she's angsty! I actually got around to watching PPG Z (anime version of PPG) and I have to say, I was disappointed. I hoped for a bit more maturity, but what I got was the opposite. It seems to be very kid based, but seriously the original had plenty of innuendo and jokes that kids wouldn't get. Also, (before I go on forever) the RRB...god why?! I love my sadistic boys, but when you give me clich**__**e 10 year-old boys peeing on people, that's when I lose interest.**_

* * *

**  
**

**NEXT TIME ON "CHEATED HEARTS"**

**Buttercup's new personality?! Bubbles is actually taking control?! Blossom's being a whiny emo bitch...still?! **

**And who is causing the girls grief by attacking Townsville in the middle of the night?!**


	7. VII

_**A/N - My god, I'm terrible I know. Chapter 7. **_

* * *

_Buttercup POV_

Where? Why? How?

Death is confusing, life changing.

I can't say anything more.

_Butch POV_

When the light from the morning sun shone through the urban landscape that was Townsville, I was there to witness it. I couldn't go home, couldn't sleep. Knowing she was alive again was more emotionally draining then hearing she was dead. She was dead...wasn't she. But she now would wake up to another day, a day that was given to her by a man that was pure evil. The grass was wet where I sat by the bridge into the city. Our spot, the spot where we'd talked, laughed to the point of asphyxiation. We were high then, I felt like I was on a completely different high now. Standing, I watched the sun slowly come up the horizon, oranges and yellows taking away the dark night sky that remained. It was Buttercup, her light now brought back into the world.

I had to see her.

Flying past quaint suburban homes, happy children making their Friday bus...was it Friday? The day seemed blank, the calendar that was in my mind rubbed clean. What month was it? I couldn't remember as I stepped through that familiar window once more. Bubbles and Blossom were huddled in blankets on the floor, in a deep, crying induced sleep. Looking to the bed I noticed Buttercup was gone, panic would immediately set in. My eyes flew to the door, which was open wide enough for somebody to fit. She was walking, she was breathing, doing things that normal, alive humans should be doing. Dashing down the hall to the stairs I would find her, quietly sitting in the middle of the living room. I held my breath as I slowly walked over, her air overwhelming me. She sat Indian-style, her hands in her lap, she turned them over seemingly inspecting them. She still wore what she had one the day before, her hair crumpled and messy. That was when I noticed the drops that fell to her hands. I quickened my pace and knelt down next to her.

"Buttercup..." I croaked, unable to say much more.

She looked up slowly, her face blank, expressionless. The streams of tears were flowing, but she didn't look sad. I lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek, she remained still, green eyes piercing through my soul. I leaned forward, embracing her as tightly as I could. I felt no change in movement, she didn't embrace me back. She spoke quietly, a near whisper...I couldn't even catch what she had said.

"I'm crying Butch."

I shot back, her voice sounded foreign and completely new. Face now twisted in despair, her hands shook as she turned them over again, opening and closing them over and over. She reached out and took one of mine, lacing her fingers in them and resting them down on the carpet. We sat there for what felt like hours, she didn't say anything more. Turning over our hands all she could do was stare. Expression was gone once more from her face, we didn't notice Bubbles tromping down the stairs.

"Buttercup..." she said gasping.

Coming over next to us, Buttercup released the grip on my hand, and turned away. Bubbles gave me a look of confusion, she'd never seen her sister like this. Buttercup wasn't an emotional person to begin with, but she wasn't one to shut down either. She needed time to realize that she was living again. That she wasn't caught in death anymore.

We would get caught by the phone ringing abruptly, Bubbles jumping at the sudden noise. From the sound of her voice, it was the mayor and he was frantic...again. Sighing, she hung up the phone and bolted up the stairs to get the "leader".

The normalcy would return with their teamwork...it had to.

_Bubbles POV_

"Blossom, we need to head downtown someone's written a message on the mayors wall in what he says is 'blood', but you never know with him. He's pretty upset and I think all three of us should go to get back into the swing of things." I said as calmly as I could.

All Blossom could do was stare at me from her spot on the floor, "You two go, I can't be a leader today..."

Enough.

I had enough of this attitude, there was no way I could deal with this alone, we were a team.

Something had to get done around here, we were the Powerpuff Girls, we didn't lay down and cry for a week...that was what Buttercup always said. So I took over for her.

Lunging down I ripped the blanket off her and pulled her to a sitting position, shaking her shoulders roughly, "GET THE FUCK UP! Snap out of it what the hell is wrong with you?! You think that because Buttercup was killed by a monster that it's your fault?! GET OVER YOURSELF! Now get dressed and come on!"

Pink eyes tore into me fearfully, she stood silently hanging her head.

As soon as she was ready Blossom and I headed back downstairs to find Butch and Buttercup still sitting on the floor.

"Buttercup..." I said, quietly walking to her side.

"We need to head downtown, the mayors frantic, and I was thinking that maybe-"

She stood up abruptly looking straight ahead, "Let's go."

She held her hands limply to her sides as she walked out of the living room to the front door. We all stood baffled, what was wrong? Heading over to the front door, Blossom, Butch and I waited silently as Buttercup walked out and flew towards town. Flying was a blur, we all said nothing and soon we would find ourselves looking at a grotesque display in the mayor's office.

"She's mine." was all the wall said, but to whom did it refer? Ms. Bellum stood silently in the back, she knew it wasn't about her, but who was "she" and who did "she" belong to? Buttercup walked up to the wall, feeling the thick blood that was now dripping.

"It's warm," she said quietly. Turning to face Blossom and I she had a confused look on her face as she now felt the sticky blood between her fingers. She then smiled sadistically, giggling as the blood spread down her fingers more.

Stepping back Butch and Blossom became uneasy.

"Butterc-"

I began, but quickly stopped as she looked straight up. Looking from person to person, she looked frantically out the window.

"The school..."

* * *

_**A/N - I'm such a neglectful whore! This has been a stressful project, and this chapter is absolute crap so forgive me! I hate that my RL has taken time away from my most successful fan fiction, and it's killing me because the last thing I want is this story's fan base dying off due to my idiocy and severe lack of updates.**_ **_PLEASE, stay involved, keep reading, this story WILL get done. _**


	8. VIII

_**A/N- Hoo rah. That's right, chapter eight. You know I write because of you kind readers out there. But, I have to say, the stats were quite low on the last chapter. But hey, I enjoy writing when I have the time.** **This took far too long to update, just know that I will, and intend to.**  
_

* * *

_Butch POV_

Who could have committed such a sadistic act of vandalism in the middle of the night? While that mystery remained to be solved, the matter at hand was Buttercup...where was she going? Blossom, Bubbles and I struggled to catch up with Buttercup's break-neck speed as she flew frantically towards our high school. Black smoke billowed from the direction we were flying and that's when we knew Buttercup wasn't just being paranoid. Her significant attitude change was unsettling, and suddenly it seemed, she had the ability to sense destruction. And the destruction that befell the school was apparent...jaw-dropping even. A crowd was formed around the scene, police attempted to keep frantic parents at bay. Mothers were clawing outward, screaming and crying as wounded teenagers were brought out on stretchers. News vans were lined up along the entrance, eager to film the horror. The entire arts wing...gone. Not from a blast, but an apparent cave-in. It looked as if someone had ripped the wing straight down, underground into the giant hole where it once was. It looked like and earthquake had occurred, jagged concrete shifted upwards, broken pipes spraying water, sewage... It was horrific. Landing near the reporters we heard them speak of an evacuation moments before the mysterious shift, no one had fallen in, but falling debris had caused injury. No deaths were confirmed...yet. Buttercup stood near the edge, looking straight down in horror. Bubbles ran up next to her, trying to will her away from the dangerous edge. She stood firm, unwilling to look away. Bubbles gave up, and turned back towards us exasperated. She signaled for us to come help her, but a rumbling from below caused everyone to go silent. The ground shook and seemed to roar, no, scream below us. It shrieked, and then suddenly stopped. Fear was instilled in the entire crowd, then turned into mass chaos. Medics hurried with the victims as news vans sped away, leaving their reporters behind. Parents and teens alike fled the scene, but we remained strong...ready to fight whatever was coming.

Vines...or was it tentacles? Suddenly shot up from the crater, and the girls reeled in horror.

"It's...IT'S THE THING THAT GOT BUTTERCUP KILLED!" Blossom screamed over the rumbling.

My eyes immediately shot over to Blossom who, even being roughly pulled by Bubbles, refused to budge from her spot near the crater. At least she was still fearless. The tentacles suddenly stopped, and aimed in their direction, covering them. Bubbles was dragged down, Buttercup watching in horror. She snapped out of it and flew down into the crater, following her sister.

"Buttercup," Bubbles shrieking could be heard on the surface, "Go back! Leave me! Don't get yourself killed again!"

We dashed to the edge, the dark hole seemed to swallow them, that's when we noticed it shrinking in size.

"Whatever it is, it's going to swallow them!" I yelled towards Blossom.

We dashed around, attempting to find a secure opening, but to no avail.

It was then that the rumbling again ceased, and no sounds could be heard. The hole had also stopped shrinking, and it was eerily quiet. Blossom panicked, running swiftly around the entire length, eyes searching for her sisters.

"BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!" she screamed into the dark pit.

It was then we saw a flash of green, and saw Buttercup holding Bubbles in her arms. She knelt and set her gently on the ground. Buttercup's head hung low as she examined her sister. I ran over to her, and that was when I saw a tentacle sneak up from behind and snake around her leg. She looked over at me with frightened eyes, and everything seemed to slow down once more. She was 30 or so feet away from the edge, and was dragged on her stomach back towards it. She screamed and clawed the ground. I jumped after her, gripping her torso as her lower body was being pulled under. I could feel her begin to slip, and I managed to pull her back some. I held on tight, my arms hooked under her armpits as she held tightly onto my back. We were eye-to-eye, and it was the first time I'd seen her cry.

She shouted, "Don't let me go! God dammit if you let me go I will kick your fucking ass!"

That was the only moment that day, where I felt Buttercup's old spirit return. I pulled up, but she stopped struggling, and begon to be pulled down once more. Her eyes were no longer fierce and horrified, but brave and strong.

She looked me straight in the eye before kissing me, "Let me get this fucker..."

"No! I won't let you risk your fucking life! You already died once before!" I screamed in her face.

"What kind of fighter would I be if I feared death?!" she said grinning, "I don't know why I was so worried two seconds ago, but honestly...I want to feel alive again."

With that, my hands slipped and she let go of my back.

She was pulled under.

The hole was closed, leaving a destroyed school and a devastated trio behind.

* * *

**_A/N- Well, there you go, a brief, yet necessary chapter 8._**

****

**_No "Next Time" this time, it may give away too much. Just know that characters are suffering, and that Brick and Boomer will be making some appearances. _**


	9. IX

_**A/N- Woooah boy. It's been a long time, eh? Well after this extended hiatus I'll TRY to make an effort and update as often as I can until this monkey that is "Cheated Hearts" is off my back completely. Well here's chapter 9! Enjoy.**_

Butch POV

Scrambling awake, I'm covered in sweat, and realizing that the streams coming down my face were none other than tears. Looking around the room I noticed the lights were on, and two sympathetic, yet irritated, brothers stood before me. Boomer and Brick stood at the foot of my bed, their arms crossed, their faces laced with worry and eyes sleepy.

"Dude," Brick began, sighing heavily and uncrossing his arms, "not like we haven't heard your night terrors before, but this is beginning to get a bit ridiculous…"

He turned his head to Boomer, who also sighed, closing his weary eyes. I understood why they actually got out of bed this time, I must have been yelling in my sleep again. Another night spent tossing and turning, constantly in a state of half-awake, knowing she was dead in some pit.

I looked up at them and shrugged, unable to form the words I wanted to say to anyone.

"What? Nothing at all? Seriously Butch…you haven't said a damn word for two weeks. There's no way you feel guilty about her getting taken!" Boomer was exasperated, and emotional. Just like his counterpart Bubbles, he had a sense of compassion. But more than anything, he was tired as hell and didn't want to deal with his fucked up brother anymore.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hanging my head, I knew that I would never overcome this. Never in my entire existence had I felt this way, never had I thought I would sob in my sleep over that damn girl. Buttercup, you've fucked me up and you're not even here to see it.

Buttercup POV – Two Weeks Prior

The hands I felt were no longer there and I realized that this was it…again. I was going to die being as stubborn as I was the first time around. How could I do that to them? I had to face things on my own, just as I always had. But dying…I couldn't face that.

After I embraced death the first time, and found myself shrieking in Him's…place. Things felt off, I wasn't myself. When you're about to touch God, "see the light", kick the fucking bucket, life seems endless. I guess I was pondering saving everyone, since I had nothing left to lose. I had died once, why not give it another try. Heh, no, that's suicidal right? But as I fall down this black hole, something dragging me through the dark, bumping walls, scraping skin as I plunge, I realize what brought me here in the first place.

Not only did I feel enlightened after death, I felt weird. Abnormal. I knew the school was where I'd find my answer, something inside me said so.

The hole gets wider and the air becomes cooler around me, is there a spark of light at the end of this abyss? I look down in a panic , and I see the ground coming up on me. So in a last ditch effort to survive, I try to pull away from the tentacle wrapped firmly around my foot. God damn death grip! Bending down, I wrap my fingers under the tentacle, and I look down to see the ground right below. When had we stopped moving? I look around to see faint light ahead, and a figure walking towards me, and that's when everything goes black…

**_[A/N-Could've been a real douche and cut it here, but it felt so very wrong to do so.]_**

I come to and the world around me is blurry and a faint blue-green, it felt like I was drugged and very much so. Moving my arms I notice they burn, so I give up and let them hang limp. I shoot my eyes open and realize, I'm floating, not in the air, but I'm in liquid. My head is screaming, as I look around in panic, an oxygen mask covers my face so I don't drown in the "water" I'm being preserved in.

"_What the FUCK is this!? Where am I, what am I doing in here!?" _I struggle in my head, and try to cry, but it's weird when you can't see what's in front of you, and you're utterly alone.

"Sooooooooooo, you've finally come to, my little angel," a weird voice comes out of no where, and I realize there's a bug in my ear so I can hear he/she without having to attempt to make out what they're saying. They appear in front of me, and their form is melting, like I'm…in a glass display. Squinting, I try to make out their form. I thrash more, not caring about the burning or the stinging in my arms, until I see wisps of red float up. I'm bleeding, and I look down to notice various needles and tubes snaking out of my arms, legs, everywhere, and to top it all off I'm half naked.

I scream and wail, "What the FUCK is going on?! Who are you, what are you trying to pull?! You better hope I never get out of here, because I will obliterate you!"

A bright light shines in my face, and I look towards the direction of my captor, and my eyes widen in horror. Him. Oh my god…it's Him.

He lowers the light he's shining in my face and smirks, tossing his boa over his shoulders, "to think, I mastered this entire scheme on my own, the ultimate plan to destroy you little TWITS once and for all."

I roll my eyes, even in captivity, I can't take Him seriously. Why must he monologue?

"Listen up, because you'll want to hear this one little Buttercup," he laughs.

I can't understand his motivations and won't bother to try, so I make an effort to blast him with laser vision, only to find that I'm being pumped with more drugs at every attempt. Hanging limp, I begin to whimper.

"Why…why are you doing this to ME? There are three of us you know!"

He laughs some more, "You don't get it do you? I done trying to destroy you girls myself, so I sent a creation of mine to get the ball rolling after I saw you and Butchie's lovey-dovey display."

My mouth goes dry, and I stop breathing. That day at the train station…that was Him?

"You…it was you who sent that…that THING to kill me! But…why?!" I scream at him, trying to claw at the glass.

"To kill you, and force Butch to bring you to me of course," he claps his claws together, like its fucking Christmas morning and he's got the brand new bike.

"Butch…he was in on this…" My eyes begin to feel heavy, I still couldn't cry.

"Noooo. He had nothing to do with this scheme, so don't get your panties in a twist dear. I knew the boy loved you intensely, and he'd do anything to get you back, or so he made it seem anyway… Even if it meant coming to me, and I revived you, my little Buttercup 2.0, all ready to find the spot that would drag you here. Oh dear, you need to realize when your mind is being manipulated!" He laughed heartily, and I began to hyperventilate, I knew what he was going to do.

"No! You can't! I'll fight you!" I scream at him, the tone in my voice making me sick. I've never begged any villain for mercy, not like this.

"It seems you understand what I'm trying to do here. That's right, I'm DONE fighting you brats, so you know what," He leans in towards the glass, his blurry face making odd shapes beneath the glass, "you're going to do it for me. You're not going to have any choice, because I brought you back, I will make you turn against everyone you love and hold dear, and you will watch them die at your hands."

I'm sobbing now, I can't feel the tears, but my throat is closing up. I can't fathom this, I'm going to be made into his…being, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Bringing you back makes you MINE, and you will fight for me Buttercup, and in the end you'll come with Butch's head in your hands as a trophy for me. You're the toughest fighter, my fighter, and you will show no mercy! What have they done for you anyway?! Made fun of you? Made you feel like you had to hold back because you're a Powerpuff?" He scoffs, turning around and flipping a switch. My head feels funny, I can't hold myself together. "You don't need them Buttercup, just me. I'll let you fight as hard as you'd like, you won't be held back here. And that boy…OH that boy, he's just a hormonal teenager, don't you know? He wants your body, not your mind. As soon as he gets what he wants, he'll leave you."

My head is swimming, stop, stop , stop. I feel a lick of rage and I can't control it. It's coursing through my veins, and I have no sanity to grasp anymore. Is he right? I clench my fists together, angry thoughts pounding against my skull. Butch is going to fuck me and leave me, and he said he loved me…the girls hate me…I can't think straight. Him looks back at me, flipping another switch.

"They've done nothing but put you down Buttercup, the entire City of Townsville has done nothing but shit on you. Why? Because you aren't sweet like the other girls, you scare them. Why don't you show them how scary you can be?" He turns back to face me, and smiles openly.

I've stopped crying now, my face solemn. I know there are drugs pumping into me, but god damn…he's right…they hate me, they hate me, "THEY HATE ME!" I shriek, and thrash, stopping and looking Him dead in the eyes.

"I'll fucking kill them all."


	10. X

A/N- I'll keep it brief, because who REALLY reads the author's note anyway? Chapter 10!

Blossom POV (Two weeks after Buttercup's disappearance, back to present time)

I had never been the one to miss school for more an a few hours, let alone a whole day, but I found myself unable to go back there. Back to where my sister's fate hung in the balance, and where sympathetic faces would contort into a fake smile, a reassuring nod in my direction. It had been two weeks, and I had not slept, barely ate. At night the dreams kept me awake, but Bubbles sobbing didn't encourage sleep either. We were a wreck, and the Professor moved through the house like a specter in the afterlife. We barely spoke to each other, and never spoke her name. Losing her once was hard enough, but twice…we felt our efforts to search seemed futile.

It's morning again, and I peel my eyes open to another beautiful day I wouldn't enjoy anyway. I shove my hot pink covers off and ruffle my hair out of my eyes. Looking over to my alarm clock I sigh, 7:54 am, oh well school isn't happening today. I float out of bed, grab my robe off of its hook and tie the knot. Stopping at the door, I place my hand on the knob and take a deep breath…here we go. The hallway is quiet, the Professor off doing work and Bubbles most likely still sleeping. I begin my walk towards Buttercup's room, each step towards the door heavier and heavier. I decide to go for gusto and swing the door open with full force, the knob knocking into the wall. It's still empty, but I check every morning to see if somehow, the past two weeks were a dream, and she's snoring in bed like a beast. Shaking my head I choke back a sob creeping up my throat, "_No Bloss, be strong."_ A sudden clank knocks me out of my depression, and my eyes dart around the room, a green blur in my vision. My eyes widen, and my feet are off the ground to chase it. The movement stops, and my head stops spinning for a moment, realizing how ridiculous I look ready to fight, I drop to the ground and cautiously move into the room.

"He-hello?" I squeak out, my voice tired and shaky. I feel a breeze, and it's the window, wide open. Taking a deep breath I scan the room, but there's nothing in here but furniture and memories. Walking to the window, I reach out and close it. Her smell fills my senses and it's as if she walked past me. I turn around and shake my head once more; my emotions were getting the better of me. Making sure to lock the door so I wouldn't feel tempted to return, I stepped into the hallway and straight into a watery-eyed Bubbles.

"I dreamt of her again, and this time it felt so real…she was angry Bloss, s-so angry," she began to lose her composure, but gathered herself and started once more, "I can only see what is going to happen, but I don't understand any of it. Why is she seeking vengeance? Who is she coming for? Why do I feel dread and despair about something else, and not her loss?" Bubbles began to babble incoherently, and I pulled her into an embrace.

"Bubbles don't expect to go through this alone, nor do I want you to push yourself any further to seek out the truth behind what happened," I say to her while stroking her hair. We pull back and look at each other Bubbles begins to say slowly, "I can't help it, but I feel like I should've seen this coming…" Shaking my head I interrupt her, "Stop Bubbles, don't blame yourself," raising my fist I plaster on a reassuring smile and declare that, "muffins are definitely on the menu this morning."

She grimaces, and we begin to walk down the hall, "Blossom, no offense, but I don't think my tummy could handle your muffins this morning…" We stop walking and I look over at her, "Are you serious? Ouch, and I was going to suggest we take the car and go get some." Her smile fades, and her eyes begin to blur with tears once more, "But that's her car! We can't take her car, she will get so mad!" I begin to shake her from her hysteria, upset that I had failed to distract her pain. She stops, and sniffles, "I'm sorry, let's fly and get muffins I have to get out of here." She walks into her room, and I into mine and we emerge 10 minutes later still haggard, but in sweats and ponytails. We laugh at each other in our lazy outfits, and make the trek downstairs.

It's quiet, and normally the sound of the news would be heard from the television. The professor would greet us from the couch, coffee in hand, and walk us to the kitchen wondering if we got Buttercup going that morning. Today we walked into silence to the smell of stale coffee, and the professor nowhere in sight. He worked constantly now, and worked until he fell asleep sitting at his computer sometimes. He even set up a cot in the basement so he could avoid the harsh reality upstairs. The moment we met the professor that day, and told him what happened in great detail…he went blank, and shut himself away from the world.

Sighing I turn to Bubbles, "Grab your house key, and I'll go tell him we're leaving." She gave a small smile, and went to find her keys.

Feeling too weary and cowardly to face him I opened the basement door and shouted down, "Professor! Bubbles and I are going to get some breakfast, do you want anything?" I was met with silence, and scowled, "_to not even respond, Professor…"_ I began to trudge downstairs; maybe he was unable to hear me. "Profess-," my throat closed up and my eyes began to widen, the awful smell of blood overtaking me. The professor was slumped against a cabinet, a bloody rag clutched to his abdomen. "PROFESSOR!" I flew right to him, and began checking his vitals. His breathing was faint, and I gathered more towels to soak up the blood. He had a giant slash across his stomach, and he looked battered. Realizing he was losing consciousness, I gathered him up and bolted upstairs, yelling as I went, "Bubbles! Meet me at the hospital."

Luckily enough, I got him to the ER fast enough, and they were able to stabilize him, but he was moved to intensive care and in critical condition. From the wounds, Bubbles and I gathered that someone had attacked the professor with a rather large weapon, and their fists. Unable to cry any further, and bemoan our currently sorry existences, we flew to the Rowdyruff residence. Butch let us in without a word, and we all gathered in the kitchen sans Boomer, who was upstairs showering.

Clutching his mug, Butch was visibly seething, "Who is doing this to you…to us?" Brick sighed loudly, his arms crossed, and his body slouched. "Yeah ladies, you must've really ticked someone off to make them go postal on your asses." I glared in his direction, "Thank you _so_ much for making light of a clearly terrible situation. God, Brick you are so damn insensitive sometimes!" I wanted to reach across and slug him, but it only seemed appropriate for Buttercup to do. "Hey! Don't bitch at me for trying to break the tension in here! Of course, people dying, going missing, whatever, is horrible and shit," he sighs heavily, calming himself, "I think we need to do something." Butch nodded, "We need to protect you two is obviously the first step-," I stopped him, "Hey! We are capable of defending ourselves thank you very much!" Butch looked up at me, then Bubbles, then back to me baffled, "Oh really? Your 'toughest fighter' is in some fucking hole possibly dead, and your father is fighting for his life in some hospital. No one said whoever was attacking you was playing fair. They were both caught off guard!" He made a valid point, and maybe it was time for me to stop playing leader and think about the safety of Bubbles and myself. "Okay…I get it, and I'm sorry for getting defensive," I sighed and pushed the hair out of my face. We all jumped as a sudden crash brought us out of our comfortable silence.

Butch stood suddenly, and we all began to do the same, "Stop! Girls stay here with Brick, and I'll see what's going on." None of us objected, not even Brick who looked determined to protect us now.

Butch POV

Looking away from the girls and Brick's frightened faces, I turned to the stairs and began the trek upward. I begin to go faster as I hear clattering, followed by a pained groan. By the time I hit the top I'm in a full sprint until I reach Boomer's room. His door is cracked, and I can tell by the light shining directly towards me, that the lamp inside had been knocked over. Reaching out for the door, I barely touch it as it swings open. The room looks like it was turned inside out, to the right Boomer lay on the floor battered and bloody. My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry, because his attacker is above him, wielding a machete and holding it to his throat. He's trapped between her legs. She doesn't face me, but I know it's a girl. Dressed in a tattered skirt and matching corset in combat boots that I know were too big for her feet. My heart stops when I catch her hair blow in the wind coming in through the broken window, black with shimmers of green.

"B-Butch…go or she'll come for you. No, I know she will…" he chokes out as she begins to press the blade against his Adam's apple. My feet felt like they were one with the floor as horrific realization washed over me…no…it couldn't be. And in that moment she turned her head, and bore her piercing emerald eyes into mine. They were different, darker and with fluorescent green tendrils struck through. No expression was apparent on her face, but her eyes were filled with hate and anger. She stared at me still while she lifted the machete and swung downward, piercing Boomer in the chest. He shouted in pain, and I ducked as she suddenly swung the machete my way. A large crash sounded as metal met wood, the machete now stuck in the molding of the door. Realizing she was right above me I kicked her stomach in, and her grip on the machete slipped as she went flying to the corner of the room. She stopped short of the wall, moving her body upward to crouch on the wall staring at me.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Butch," she spoke in a monotone voice, "I wish to have your head." She lowered her eyes, her grip on the dry wood breaking through. I finally found my voice, "Buttercup I don't understand why you're doing this…Why are you trying to kill everyone you and I are close to?" She turned her head, confused, "Close to? More like the ones to _belittled _me and made me feel like I didn't belong. And you," she lowered her voice, "Are the worst thing to ever happen to me. You say you love me, well fuck you because I know you'll just leave me. I know you'll take what you want and see it isn't _up to your standards!_" She launched from the wall, and knocked me back, ripping the machete from the wood and swinging it down at me. She went crashing into the floor, and I saw my chance to trap her in. Lifting the fallen wardrobe, I threw it at her while she tried pulling the machete from the floor and she was knocked aside.

I flew as fast as I could handle to Boomer, and flew him down the stairs. "Get up god dammit!" I shouted at the three still remaining in the kitchen. Their looks of confusion faded when they saw I had Boomer. "Go! We have to get the hell out of here before she comes down," I shouted while rushing past them. They were up in a flash and flew out to follow me, gaining speed and getting next to me.

"Butch! Where are we going? Who was up there?" Blossom shouted from my left.

"Let's find a nondescript location, and we'll talk then! Go stealth first!"

As our colored trails turned to nothing in the night sky, we flew to the one place we figured she wouldn't think of, Pokey Oaks.

Picking the lock was easy, and soon we found a first aid kit, and began bandaging the wounded Boomer. Thankfully his chest wound wasn't very deep, or we would have been unable to assist him.

"It was her," I began to say as their eyes fell on me, "Buttercup."

The girls visibly stilled, "You can't be serious!" Blossom began to shout.


End file.
